


A Trunk Full of Apologies

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Apologies, BDSM, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Maglor (Tolkien) Through History, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Maglor keeps a trunk in the corner full of clothes for Finrod, and a string of pretty men in his bed because Finrod is gone.
Relationships: Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Maglor | Makalaurë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A Trunk Full of Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of denying you have a problem thread on FFA.

A string of pretty men fall in and out of Maglor’s bed through the years.

All of them are blond, a shade Maglor coaxes into rightness with chemicals and song, most of them with eyes that are just the wrong shade of blue.

Sometimes he dresses them, though he never opens - and the wise among them never ask about - the trunk in the corner with haute couture stacked to the lid.

He wonders sometimes if they think he has a wife hidden away somewhere, instead of a dead and betrayed cousin.

Eventually he sends each of them away, after they have been coaxed into his bed, hands around his throat, and he realizes none of them have the strength to kill him, let alone a werewolf.

Then he buys another piece, adds it to the trunk, and gets a new pretty man to grace his bed.

One day, he thinks, he’ll find one that meets his standards.

He is not, he insists to the faint guilt in his mind, waiting for death or Finrod back.

Even if he was, he thinks, what would it matter? He is on the wrong side of the ocean, and cannot go home to Finrod.


End file.
